


I will not let you fall

by Sayori123



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: With the battle raging around the mountain, the echoing clash of steel vs steel rings like bells in even strikes. The battle calls of dwarves, men and elves fuels the soldiers against their enemy. A young half-demon races towards Ravenhill praying that the ones she holds dear pull through. What happens next may change things forever?





	

I will not let you fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit. The hobbit book belongs to Tolkien. The movies belong to Peter Jackson. I do not own I inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Viz Media and Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

Yusha x Thorin

 

During BOFA....

 

I could hear the screams and yells of every race fighting against the creatures of dark. The battle was every where in the cites, fields, and mountain peaks, not a single area layed out was un disturbed for either the ground lay with black veils of blood made by the orcs or the common crimson red blanketed the ground flowing out of dwarves, elves and even man. I myself was running as fast as my powers would allow following the scent of my beloved and his nephews towards the high peak known as Ravenhill. My lungs were burning and every muscle in my body was screaming for rest but I ignored it for the sake of my love. Bilbo was not to far behind me, we both were praying nothing horrible had befallen our friends.

We finally reached the icey peak and met up with Throin and his nephews plus Dwalin. "Thorin! Thank the kami above your alright" I say pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here Yusha?!" He asks worried yet surprised. "Did you really think I would let you fight this battle without me. No way buster! We're in this until the very end."I say smiling. He smirks,"theirs just no arguing with you is their." He says. "Of course not dummy, now let's get rid of the worm shall we?"I grin as I pull my sword out ready to fight. "I'd thought you'd never ask." He says smiling. We all march towards the high peak seeking vengeance against the white Orc not aware of the true danger that lay in wake. "Wait!" Yells a voice from behind us. We turn to see both Tauriel and Thranduils son Legolas coming towards us. Kili looks relieved to see his love unharmed but worries non the less for her safety. "What are you doing here?" Thorin ask sternly towards the two Woodland elves.

"We came to warn you that Bolg has a second army coming from the north to Ravenhill as we speak. Azoge's forces are merely a distraction before the real battle begins." Explains Legolas. "Damn that Orc! We must leave before things get far worse." I say growling in frustration." We could still take him! Legolas and Tauriel plus fili and kili and if we're lucky maybe some of Thranduils forces can push the invading army back." Dwalin says. "That's if Thranduil will help, which at this point I highly doubt he'll do...considering how some of our forces are slowly dwindling." I say. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge my dear, look" speaks Bilbo. He points loosely out towards the lower peak of the cliff and to our surpirse theirs the elf king himself in all his prideful glory running head long into the massacre of orcs and goblins.

"Oh my Mahal....I must be dreaming...." Fili says shocked by the scene before us. "Fili...as much as I'd like to deny the situation before us I believe we have bigger problems to deal with." I say. "Yusha is right. Split up..but stay in pairs and don't be reckless." Thorin says. We all nod in agreement before we split into pairs, Legolas, Tauriel and both durin princes move up the ridge while I, Throin, Dwalin and Bilbo move back down the ridge towards the frozen lake below.

As we reach towards the bottom the eerie silence is unpleasant. The air feels thick and hard to breath until up on a ridge a loud noise is heard. We look up and gasp in horror before us. Azog has fili strung up by the neck in his left hand and his bladed arm at the ready. His sinister smile brings a shiver down my spine while he gives a throated vile laugh. "Your line of Durin ends here Oakenshield!" He yells. "NOOOOO!" I scream as we watch the blade pierce through Fili's chest and watch the pale beast drop him from high above the peak. The sound of a thud echoes a few paces from where we are standing. My blood starts to boil in rage wanting to rip the Orc in two halves.

My eyes begin to bleed red and my markings become more gagged and bolder. A feral growl rips from my throat as light envelopes me changing my form from human to animal in seconds. Thorin and the others shield their eyes from the blinding light before it disappears and all that's left is a giant white dog beast bigger than even Smaug. Thorin looks up at Yusha in awe before slowly approaching the giant beast."Yusha.....are you still in their? It's me Thorin." He says softly. The beast turns towards the small creature below it and tilts its head observing. "If you can understand me...please go save Fili...theirs still a chance he can be saved and I want you to also grab kili and get out of here...can you do that for me?" He asks softly. The beast nods understanding, but gives Thorin a gentle lick before it races towards the Durin princes with haste. "Thank you." He says softly before meeting at the center of the frozen field to face down the Pale beast alone.

I don't know how long a had been running, nor did I care because what matters most was saving Fili's and kili's life. I made it to the medical tents in record time as two healers quickly approached the two dwarves and quickly escorted them for treatment. One healer, an elf, smiled up at the beast,"Thank you kind creature...now return to the battle and save your beloved...I fear he won't last much longer." She says softly before moving back towards the tent. My body shook with worry for Thorin as I turned away and leaped back towards the eerie peak quickly.

Though my lungs were burning from exhaustion I refused to back down knowing that if I did Thorin would be lost to me forever. Luckily I made it to the battle in the nick of time for Azog was about to deliver a finishing blow that would end both his and thorin's life equally. I released a feral roar before pinning the vile creature hard with my massive paw and growled lowly to Thorin to give the finishing blow that would end the orcs life. He nods as he raises Orcist high in the air and with a strong force of energy slams the blade right through the orcs neck spilting it in two.

Thorin falls heavly from exhaustion and lays star fish style on the cold icey plain. I eventually return to my normal form laying right next to him. We both smile and gaze into each other's eyes, ocean deep blue meeting molten amber gold with sincerity and warmth. "We did it...Azog is gone and the mountain is yours. Congrats my king." I softly whisper. "I have you to thank for that my sunlight." He whispers back. "Thorin! Yusha! Thank the Valar your alright!" Exclaims Bilbo as he runs quickly over to us. "Hey Bilbo, glad you could be here....how are the boys? Did fili make it?" I ask worried. Bilbo smiles, "Their alive Yusha...their both safe. Fili has a few srcatches and a broken arm luckily the blade missed most of his internal organs, while kili has two broken ribs and a mild head injury but other than that their fine." He says. Tears stream down my face, "Thank goodness...I thought I was too late." I say sobbing in joy. "It's thanks too you love that my nephews live."Thorin says softly. "Of course, and just so we're clear....don't ever do something like this again." I sternly say. Thorin chuckles, "I'll take to heart."

~time skip one month later~

After Thorin and I had let our wounds heal we sent a raven to the Blue mountains informing his people that Erebor had been reclaimed. I shockingly enough was given an opportunity by Lady Gladerial to return to my world, but I kindly told her no. She didn't look all that surprised by my answer and neither did Throin. The rest of the company was thrilled to hear I would be remaining in Erebor for a long while. Galaderial did allow me to say goodbye to my friends and family back in the feudal era. Saying goodbye to my brothers was the hardest thing in the world. Sesshomaru assured me that no matter where I was he'd always be in my heart. I cried hard into both of their arms telling them thank you over and over again. Inuyasha had turned his gaze towards Thorin with serious intent. "You take care of my sister yay hear! You break her heart and you can bet your ass one way or another I'll find a way into that world and kill you." He threatens. Thorins eyes turn serious,"It's a dishonor among our people to betray our Ones. I promise she'll be safe." He says. My brothers smiled in relief. "You take care of yourself okay." Kagome says crying still. I hug her tightly and say," Of course, watch over my brother inuyasha will yay." "Of course sis." She says. Throin and I turn back towards the portal and leave my old life waving to my family as the portal fades from thin air.

A few days after saying good bye I started trying to learn the culture that Thorin was so proud of and hopefully understand him better, though, he assured me that it was not necessary,but was appreciated. I wore one of many traditional dwarven outfits which was a velvet long sleeve blue dress lined with small diamonds along the collar with small flat furred boots. A small sapphire and topaz necklace lay softly around my neck. My hair kept long except for two small pieces woven into two small braided strands held together by silver mithril beads with the Durin symbol displayed proudly. A few days after saying goodbye to my family and friends Thorin had asked me to be his wife and queen of Erebor. I immediately said yes. When news spread of our engagement every one was cheering with joy especially Fili and kili, who were excited about calling me their aunt. Bilbo, sadly, had to leave for the shire and as we all gave a tearful goodbye to the sweet hobbit he promised to visited Erebor as much as possible and said that his door would always be open for a visit. Thorin and I agreed that the wedding would be held a few days after his sister arrived at Erebor from the blue mountains.

At present all three kings gathered in the council room to discuss the necessary steps for reopening trade amongst all races, that being relieving the tension between elves and dwarves. Thranduil, thank goodness, agreed to a new treaty which would establish new trading and smithing to ensure that if a new threat arose we would be ready. Bard, the new lord of Dale, had the same concept in mind, though he was still learning the ropes of being a good King and we couldn't fault him for that. Dain even spoke up while their and guaranteed that he would help with the rebuilding of Dale. Bard was more than happy to except the offer. It was after the meeting that I gave my up most condolences to both kings for the losses they took during the battle.Thranduil smiled softly and so did Dain Ironfoot. "Thank you my dear, but we can't celebrate just yet." Dain says. Thranduil nods in agreement, "We have much to restore and repair for the coming of years." He says. "I agree." I say. "What will you do now my dear?" Asks Thranduil. "What do you mean?" I say confused. The elven King chuckles softly, "Since the mountain has been reclaimed what will you do now... I had heard from Mithrander that you were looking for a way back to your world...will you go back?"he asks. I smile shaking my head." No, that option doesn't appeal to me anymore, plus what kind of person would I be if I left those idiot dwarves to run a mountain. I'm positive they'd reck the place in no time." I say. "Hahaha! Ah, I couldn't agree more lassie!"replies Dain.

"Plus I can't very well leave my fiancé behind now can I." I say. "Very true dear, by the way how is Tauriel and kili doing?" Asked Thranduil. I smiled thinking back to the memory of the after battle and seeing Tauriel cry in joy for seeing kili alive and well. "Their doing good. Kili's planning to ask Tauriel to be his wife tonight at the party." I say. "Wonderful! The boy certainly deserves to be happy. I'm just surprised it's an elf....who would've guessed." Said Dain smiling. "I heard a rumor that Prince fili has been spending a lot of time with Bards oldest child Sigrid I believe her name was."Thranduil remarked. I laughed,"Oh I know and so does the rest of the company as well. We've been harassing Fili for weeks because of it."

"Yusha."a voice spoke out. We all turn to see Thorin or rather King Thorin now. He was wearing an elaborate blue tunic lined with gold long the collar and sleeves. His pants were a simple black along with his boots. He wore a blue fur lined coat to complete the look along with the crown of Erebor made to look like a raven was taking off in flight. "Hello love." I say kissing him lightly on the lips. "I was wondering were you ran off to after the meeting. My sister Dis and the caravans were just spotted in Dale and should be arriving any minute."he says. "Wow, they sure do travel fast. I hope your sister likes me...do you think she'll judge me for being a half demon." I ask nervous. He lightly kisses my forehead and gives me an assuring smile."Don't worry so much my sunlight. My sister will love you no matter what you are." He says softly. "Please excuse us. We can continue our talks later tonight at the party." I say. "Of course lassie. Tell Dis I say hi." says Dain. We leave both kings to their business as we make our way to the front gate along with the rest of the company. Fili and kili stand excited and jumpy at seeing their mother again while Tauriel stands a few feet away against the hall smiling softly at her lovers antics.

We hear the sound of carts stopping at the gates and unloading abundant amounts of passengers, among the people stands a women looking almost similar to Thorin wearing a simple blue dress and a single bead braid on one side of her face. "Mom!" The two Durin princes shout in unison as they sprint towards the women,whose arms are open out wide and tears streaming down her face. The family hugs for a few minutes before kili motions for Tauriel to met his mother. They both look nervous wondering how this women will react to her son marrying an elf. To their shock she smiles warmly at her future daughter in law by pulling her into a hug. The two princes then turn their mother attention towards where Thorin and I are standing. Dis looks in our direction and walks over along with her sons. "Sister." Thorin says softly."Brother." She says back. They stare at each other before Thorin pulls her into an embrace. "Welcome home." He says. "It's good to be home."she says. They pull from their embrace and Thorin gestures his sister to me. "Dis, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Yusha, and Yusha this is my sister Dis." He says. Dis looks me over up and down silently. My nerves are going crazy as I pray to any God above that she approves of me marrying her brother. "YOUR EARS ARE SO CUTE!!!"she exclaims as she rubs my ears affectionately. Thorin about almost falls over anime style and so does the others as they watch this odd spectacle before them.

I'm standing their confused as hell wondering just how is this even real. She must have realized how ridicules she looked petting my ears because reality comes back to her and she blushes red in embarrassment by her actions. "Sorry about that, it's just when my boys pointed you out the first thing I saw were your adorable ears. You look beautiful dear and I'm more then glad my brother finally found someone to love. Welcome to the family sister." She says smiling. I have tears in my eyes from the overwhelming amount of love given to me. Dis looks confused by my tears, "Sweetheart what's the matter?" She asks. I wipe away my tears with my sleeve while still smiling warmly. "Most of my life I never had many people who loved me for what I was...the only people who ever truly cared were my two brothers, my friends and my mother. Most of my society shunned and discriminated against creatures like me. We were called such horrid names, halfbreed, worthless, monster, abomination...you name it, so seeing someone like you warmly welcome a person like me with no question is a blessing...so thank you so much."I say.

Dis smiles warmly."I'm glad I could be that person for you dear." She says.

We all head back into the great halls of Erebor to welcome Princess Dis back into the mountain. A celebration occurs later on at night and to the joy of everyone kili announces that Tauriel and him are to be married. The halls roars in joy at the engagement of the young Durin Prince and the she elf. I smile warmly before I smirk at the sight off to the far left of the room. Their hidden slightly in the corner is Fili with the oldest child of Bard holding each other in a warm embrace while softly swaying to the music. I slightly nudge Thorin and point him towards the corner. He smiles at the sight before placing a kiss to my cheek. I smile warmly while clasping his hand with mine. Even though my new life may come with ups and downs I know that with Thorin at my side I can do anything.

The End


End file.
